dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks, these attacks are special in that only you can perform them. These must be fan-made attacks from you or someone else. (Note: Your signature attacks may be freely edited upon by administrators as they see fit, a reason will be provided in the summary) You can have 5 Signature Attacks. Please see Signature Guidelines for more information. Signature Guidelines can be found here, and Ultimate Attacks can be found here. Luminita/Lilitu Telekinetic Implosion Lilitu uses her telekinetic power to simply try crushing the opponent. However, as she has a high degree of control rather than power, she must spend some time focusing before she can use this. As the attack uses an invisible force, it has a considerably higher chance of hitting. If it does hit, she can maintain the effect for a reasonable length of time, slowing her opponent down. *Kinetic Signature Attack *Pros: **Opponent has x0.8 Speed when this attack occurs. **If the attack hits, inflicts "Implosion" to the opponent is reduced by x0.8 for their and Luminita/Lilitu's next two turns, ending at the end of Luminita/Lilitu's second turn *Cons: **Lilitu cannot use this signature attack if she targeted anyone other than herself on her previous turn. **Lilitu cannot use this signature attack if an opponent is under the influence of the "Implosion" effect. Animus Pheadra Relentless Onslaught (Kinetic) A barrage of attacks let loose on the enemy to show them their place in Animus' trail. Pros: *If it hits, multiplies enemy speed by 0.9x until the end of Animus' next turn. Cons: *Costs 10% HP to use Shin Articost Whirlwind Blade Shin is an expert Swordsman and when battling he can seemingly use the wind itself to his advantage. Shin doesn't need a Sword to preform this technique and this technique deals Kinetic Damage. Pros: 1.25x Speed for Attack 15% chance to cause 10% Bleed for 2 Turns (Does not Stack with itself) Cons: Shin takes 10% more damage during his opponent's next turn Shin's Strength is lowered by 15% on his next turn. Zetsubō Owarikegawa Hi To Kage No Inja (火と影の隠者, Hermit of Fire and Shadow) "Shadow of a thousand suns screech. And Hermit of a billion stars rise, Hi To Kage No Inja!" Once released the Katana in the right hand changes shape into a Nodachi and the Tanto in the left hand changes into a Chakram. The Nodachi keeps the hilt of the original form however it's hilt is longer and so is the blade, the blade itself is also black. The Chakram is a dark golden-like color, with the center being filled in by a thin sheet of Shadow Aura. * Pro 1: Chakram (Own Rush Count of 5, deals Strength*5 Kenetic Damage Change to Dark Arcane once released). * Pro 2: Chakram inflicts Black Reishi stacks. * Pro 3: Nodachi that deals Strength*10, uses normal Rush Count and sword fatigue, 10% chance to reduce enemy speed by 10% until the end of your next turn (effect occurs at the end of your next turn) Kenetic Damage Change to Fire Arcane once released. * Pro 4: Speed x1.25. * Con 1: Requires two swords, which transform into the new weapons. The two swords need to be equipped to use the signature. The two weapons gained from the signature will be automatically equipped. * Con 2: Nodachi costs 35 Stamina per use. Chakram costs 30 Stamina per use. * Con 3: Cannot use Energy attacks while in this transformation. * Con 4: During the start of the user's next turn, if the user's Stamina is 150 or lower then he leaves this form automatically. Jin Mo-Ri Pandora' Rule Relentlesly training his martial skills to better strength himself, Jin Mo ri has mastered the state of all kinetic and now puts his effort into physical form, changing his eye color to havea cross in the middle, his arms into a mixture of red and black, and growing a menacing tattoo of a humungous chain, only in this form can he use his abilitys. * Pro 1: Ignores all Damage except Kinetic damage * Con 1: Restricts the user from all Techniques Except Kinetic types * Pro 2: Boosts the users regen rate by 10% * Con 2: Decreases the users energy restoration by 50 per turn * Pro 3:Increase the users speed X 1.25 * Con 3:Decrease the users max Rush counter from 5 to 3 * Pro 4:Decrease the opponents kinetic damage by X 0.25 * Con 4:Decrease the users kinetic attacks by X 0.50 Exsu's Signatures Silent Tendril (Transformation) Exsu had, in her past reality, fused with a ring of silent power. By doing this she managed to get a little bit of silent power herself and her system decided to turn this into a transformation so she can utilize it for defensive offense. Exsu surrounds herself in two rings apparently comprised of "X" shaped lights that are separate from each other, both of these rings tilt slightly as to form an "X" shape in front of her and then they start spinning. Pros *Exsu gets a weapon called "Tendril" and can use it to do Energy Damage by letting it relentlessly attack the opponent, this Tendril has 25% of Exsu's HP and can be specifically targeted to be destroyed. *While Tendril is alive, Kinetic attacks do 15% less damage and 20% of the damage that should have been done by a kinetic attack is sent back at the opponent in the form of a quick slash. Cons *While Tendril is active, Stamina decrease is increased by 30% *Each time the Tendril strikes, Stamina decreases by 5% *If left on for more then 5 turns then Exsu is drained of power and her stats go down by 50% and stuns her as well. Starr Abraxis' Signature Centurion of Time -'' Transformation'' Starr manifests glowing white centurion armor, and a glowing white rapier from Temporal Energy. Starr doesn't attack directly with the sword, but uses Energy slashes to attack. Pros * The Sword does Strength X10 Energy Damage. * Starr gets X1.25 Speed and Strength * Starr gets 15% Kinetic and Damage Resistance. Cons * Starr uses up 15% More Stamina when attacking with the sword. * Starr loses the ability uses Kinetic Attacks for the duration of the Transformation. * Lasts for 3 Turns. * Has a cool down time of 3 turns. Kalin's Signatures Class Change: Grandmaster Transformation Utilizing the Master Seal, an ancient mechanism of lost origin, Kalin becomes an expert of tactics and combat. *Kinetic Damage increased 1.3x *Kalin gains a 20% resistance to Kinetic damage. *Speed increased by 1.25x Cons *Kalin's Energy Attacks deal .70x damage. *Stamina is drained by an additional 25% while this form is active. *Remains active for 4 turns. Cauli's signatures Pride of flames (transformation) Flames had always intrigued Cauli existing to her as a symbol of anger strength resolve and pride, she personifies her fighting instincts into a flame and forces it into her soul. This increases her power as well causing burning flames to embed into her fists causing bleeding and deeper wounds. Pros * 1.25x strength * 1.25x speed * each kinetic hit has a 5% chance to cause 5% bleed (max 10% cons * this form lasts 3 turns * fatigue regained from resting is halved * when this form ends Cauli takes 20% more damage for 3 turns Edward Kidd's Signatures Spirit of a Pirate A pink glow appears from beneath his eye patch and his perception of the world slows down giving him time to react and the speed to attack swifter and stronger though he tires faster Pros * Kinetic Damage does X1.3 * Speed X1.25 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy Cons * Ki damage reduced by X0.7 * Lasts 4 turns * 10% more stanima use * Cool down of 2 turns Apex Knight's Signatures Death Gun (Thäx) Death Gun (Attack) A move favorited and invented by Thax, the attack's original version has Thäx hold out his hand with index finger pointed outward and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun and then utters the single word "Bang!" as a lightning fast red bullet is emitted and strikes the opponent with deadly force. Thäx seems to be well trained with this manuvere as he hardly misses and seems to pinpoint the exact spot he wants to hit. The attack is deemed at a planet busting level as Thäx has destroyed many planets with this attack. This attack can also be volleyed as Thäx points both hands outward like a handgun and continually shoots red bullets at the opponent in a a machine gun fashion. Pros: * This attack's original version does x1.25 more damage than a regular signature. * Has a 20% chance to cause a bleeding effect that drains 5% health for four turns. If the opponent is already under half their health when this attack makes impact they will automatically gain a bleeding effect. * Volleyed version's speed increases with each bullet that makes impact, increasing extra hit chance by 5%. For example if the first bullet's hits, the second one will have a extra hit chance of 5% and if the third one hits, this will be increase to 10% for the fourth, and so on. Cons: * Original version uses up 10% more stamina. * Thäx cannot use signatures or ultimate attacks the next turn. * Attack has a 2 turn cooldown. Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki